The invention relates to a measuring tool for in particular fine-finished surfaces, such as holes, in which the measuring tool does not have to have one or more machining members for machining said surface, but is preferably combined into a tool unit with such a machining tool, particularly a honing tool, so that machining and measurement can be performed simultaneously and not in separate operations in time-succeeding manner. Measurement is here understood to mean any non-machining function oriented by the surface to be machined and serving for the dimensional accuracy thereof, e.g. also a guidance of a tool on such a surface.
DE-OS 38 35 185 discloses a honing tool, which is simultaneously used as a pneumatic measuring tool during machining and to this end has in the vicinity of work guides a measuring jet radially directed against the wall of the hole. The dynamic pressure acting on the measuring jet serves as a reference value for the diameter of the hole. This honing tool makes it possible to achieve very good machining results for a specific nominal dimension or size. However, there is a need to increase the versality of use of honing/measuring tools.